


30 Days OTP Challenge - Meulin/Meenah

by Midnight_Skys



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Almost Drowning, Awkward Date, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cat Puns, Characters Watching A Movie, Crack Pairing, Cuddling in Sopor Slime, F/F, Fish Puns, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hair Pulling, Holding Hands, Humanstuck in Some Chapters, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Rare Pairing, Roughhousing, Sopor Slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Skys/pseuds/Midnight_Skys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 30 Days OTP Challenge again with one of my OTPs, Meulin/Meenah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Meulin and Meenah are alive in this chapter and Meulin has her hearing.

You laughed as your kismesis, Meenah, tried swatting at you with her right hand as you played around with her braids. Your fingers wrapped around the ends of them, before lightly tugging at them, earning a screech from Meenah. You brought your lips near her neck and kissed it, your tongue lightly grinding over the base of it, before nipping. Your teeth dug into her skin, before letting go. You let out a squeal of surprise as Meenah turned around and tackled you, forcing both of you to fall off the couch, her nails digging into your arms.

"Did you reely think you could do that without me noticin?" She asked, glaring down at me as she dug her nails deeper into your arms, earning a squeal from you, your body being squished under her thin body. You tried kicking her off, but she only laughed as you let out a little whimper, and your hands clenching together into fists.

"It was funny though, wasn't it?" You asked, smiling up at her, as you spread your legs, letting her lower body fall onto the ground. You wrapped your legs around her waist, earning a scowl from her. She showed her teeth, all white, and ready to tear into anything. You scoffed, as you tried shaking her hands off your arms, but that earned a yelp from yourself as she dug her nails deeper into your flesh.

"It was not funny! You glubbin idiot, why would I find it funny?" She asked, her hands loosening up a little. You snapped your arms out of her grasp and tugged her into a hug, your arms wrapping around her neck, and pressing her face against your chest. You heard her yelp and you kissed her head, smirking a little, your own nails pinching the back of her neck.

"I thought mew enjoyed when I tug mewr braids," You whimpered, letting go of her neck, and sliding your hands towards her chin, bringing her closer to your face. You lightly kissed her lips, which she tried biting. You swiped her braid away from her face, before rubbing your face against hers, feeling the coldness of the piercing on her right eyebrow. "I see mew added anofur piercing."

"Of course I added another piercin, it's glubbin awesome yo," She snickered, glaring at you with her orange eyes, a small smirk on her face. You lightly kissed it, your thumbs rubbing her cheeks. She tried moving away, but you brought her closer, her chest being pushed against yours. You let go of her waist and allowed your legs to fall next to hers. She grabbed your right hand, tugging it away from your cheek. Your fingers entwined with hers, squealing a little, which she silenced with her own mouth. You let out a purr as your left hand let go of her cheek and grasped her other hand. 

She broke the kiss and looked down at our entwined hands, which you squeezed tighter. You looked down at her and snickered, "Mew're such a dork, mew know that?"

"At least I'm not a doofish," She snapped back, looking back at you just to glare. You rolled your eyes, but you were pulled right into her chest, squealing a little as she plopped her head on your head, right between your horns. "Glubbin idiot."


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meulin and Meenah are alive in this, which means Meulin can hear.

Nuzzled up next to you wasn't a surprise anymore, as she was your kismesis. There was a bite mark on her neck, which you left after a good season of pailin, but you had claw marks running up and down your back, which was stickin to your glubbin back now. You flashed a grin down at her, happy to see that Meulin seemed peaceful, perfect to ruin her dreams. Peekin down at her, the sopor slime coating her shoulders and the right side of her neck. You looked at the tyranny that was placed next to your recuperacoon, but you don't want to draw blood, yet.

 

Without a second thought you pushed Meulin's head down, your hands on her shoulders, earnin a kick to your glubbin stomach. Your hands shot away from her shoulders so it could grasp your stomach. You groaned, floppin down to the side of the recuperacoon while Meulin popped right back up. Sopor slime was stickin to her hair, which she seemed pissed about. She turned to look at you, making a growlin noise deep in her throat. You rolled your eyes, crossin your arms across your chest, looking at the wall. You felt her shove you, before being pushed down into the sopor slime. You trashed around, your gills inhaling the sopor slime, which was fuckin slimy and disgustin, as your tried escaping from your kismesis's wrath.

You inhaled and exhaled from your gills, trying to push the sopor slime out of your body as you thrashed around, your legs kickin around, tryin to kick Meulin, hopefully in the glubbin face. Finally her hold on you stopped, which you immediately stuck your head out of the glubbin sopor slime! You glared at her, your hair mattered, and covered with that sopor slime shit.

 

"What the glubbin shell was that for gill? Huh, you just thought you should krill your glubbin fishmesis?" You asked. You were beyond glubbin hell and she had a smirk on! A glubbin smirk on, while you could've died! You dug your fingers through your hair, earning a glob of slime to flop uselessly in your fingers, which you swatted at Meulin. She squealed and swiped the gunk off, allowing it to slip through your fingers.

"Mew almost killed me as well! Besides we are kismesises, aren't we?" She purred, her huge eyes lookin at you, as if she was just slapped. You rolled your eyes, allowin yourself to sink into the sopor slime. You bended your legs, which your knees popped up away from the sopor slime. You glared at her, which she frowned, before puttin her hand over your head. You glared at her harder, hopin she understood that if she moved, she would get another bite. OH WAIT! She did glubbin move! 

 

She placed her left leg over the left side of your body, her right leg over the right side of your body, and lowered herself on your stomach. You could feel her bulge peek out of its sheath, while her breasts were fully exposed, just with sopor slime runnin down the sides of her nipples. You snorted and you wrapped your arms around her waist, before pullin her down to you. You pushed her down to where her stomach was lyin on yours, her legs fallin right down your sides, her breasts pushed against yours, and her bulge was right near yours. Glubbin perfect!

 

"MOG!" She yelped when you twined your fingers into her hair, feelin the sopor slime slip through her hair, and onto your fingers. You rolled your eyes and nipped at he nose, earning a squeal.

 

"I believe it's OMG," You corrected, before wincin. You are not goin to become like your friend, Aranea, or glubbin Kankri! Glubbin annoyin wriggler, with his brightly colored blood. You felt your kismesis laugh, before wrappin her arms around your waist. You tugged her closer, allowin her to nuzzle her head into your neck. Her horns lightly scrapped at your chin, but not enough to cause a bruise. You held onto her tighter, oddly happy to feel her skin against yours. 

 

"It's mog," She whispered into your neck, which earned her a bite to the neck.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck in this and kudos to anyone who knows what movie they're watching.

"I cat the popcorn!" You squealed, jumping onto the couch, some of the popcorn falling out of the two bags you were carrying. You put one on your girlfriend's lap, her eyes glaring at the screen, and her arms over the couch. You nuzzled into her arm, curling your legs to your body, and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Finally!" You felt her twine her fingers into your curly locks, her other hand popping popcorn into her mouth. "Gill, I've been whalin forever for you to get your ass otter here. You bassically missed half of the glubbin movie."

You rolled your eyes and plopped some popcorn into your mouth, enjoying the buttery taste of it, and the sound it made when you bit into it. You felt her push you against her, which you nuzzled into her neck, eyeing the movie. A man with a white lab coat was talking to a bunch of men, explaining something. All you knew was that a lot of those people had weird, fucking names, and apparently Jesus was there.

"Meenah, why does one of the men look like fucking Jesus? And I mean reely?" You asked, not realizing you just said a fish pun. You watched her widen her eyes, not bothering to listen to the movie. Some of the popcorn in her hands fell out and into the bag, as she turned towards you.

"Oh my glubbin cod! You said reely! My baby said reely! Gill, you gotta do moor! You mast do more!" She squealed, grabbing your cheeks, and smashing your lips with hers. You squealed, which was muffled by her lips, and wrapped your arms around her neck, before letting her go.

"But reely, why does he look like Jesus!" You asked, backing your head away from her, and tilted your head. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at the movie, her eyes widening once again. 

"Oh my glubbin cod! We bassically missed move of the glubbin movie!" She snarled, flinging her hand in the air, acting all dramatic and shit. You nuzzled into her, your arms still wrapped around her. Watching the people spy on the others kind of freaked you out, but whatever. You watched as one of the groups started fussing over what the food looked like, which you could tell she was ready to burst out yelling something. When she opened her mouth, you took some popcorn, and flung it into her mouth. She closed her mouth and chewed it, glaring at you in the corner of her eye, and untwined her fingers from your hair, only to shove them into the bag of popcorn.

"MEENAH!" You yelled as one of the people were tied to a chair. She opened her eyes, turning to look at the scene with wider eyes, obvious she fell asleep. "What the fuck are they doing to Jesus!?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes, then reopening them. "I reely don't glubbin know, but... WHAT THE TOTAL GLUBBIN FUCK ARE THEY DOING!? ARE THEY SEARIOULSY PEEING ON HIM!?" 

You covered your ears and closed your eyes, surprised that Meenah just screamed, and basically right into your fucking ears. You shook your head and opened your eyes, letting your hands fall from your ears, leaning back into her. After a couple of scenes, one of the people took another into a closed area, and commanded him to suck his dick. Your hand bolted to the remote and turned the movie off, the popcorn in your lap falling off, and causing Meenah to push herself against the couch.

"We are nefur, efur watching this mewvie again!" You screamed, holding the remote against your chest as Meenah tried grabbing it. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, a scowl on her face.

"Gill, I glubbin bought this movie!" She snarled, glaring at you as she crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, a scowl appearing on your face as well.

"Mew should've rented the mewvie!" You snarled back, glaring at her, but her scowl broke, and a smile replaced it. She lurched towards you, the bag of popcorn falling out of her own lap, and pushed you down to the couch, kissing your face. You rolled your eyes, but a smile broke through, and you kissed her back. You guess you couldn't blame her for buying this movie, even if you wouldn't be watching it with her.


	4. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck again

You didn't know how you got into this, into this date. Especially with Meulin, who had just broke up with Kurloz. You didn't know why she came to you, but she just did, said she needed some comfort or somethin like that. You were currently sittin in one of those fancy restaurants, which usually had snobby people come, but this was different. You made a private reservation, which meant it was only Meulin, you, and the occasional waiter/waitress. Glubbin perfect.

Your eyes kept scannin over your date, who was currently lookin through the menu. You had the menu in your hands, but you weren't lookin at it, you already know what it contained. Meulin's hair wasn't as scruffy and wild as it used to be, but instead it was rather tame and curly that swept down her back like a waterfall. She was wearing dark olive lipstick which matched her dress, which stopped at her ankles, and had noodle straps. Her nails were also the color of shiny black, which you thought looked gorgeous on her. You on the other hand, were wearing jeans that stuck to your skin, which as she said, brought out your curves. You were wearin a dark fuchsia tank top, with a black jacket over it. It was leathery, but it was perfect to you, and you didn't do anythin with your braids. Your braids stayed, no matter what.

A sudden, and rather, loud cough interrupted your thoughts, and your eyes snapped to the waitress. She looked pissed like she wanted to leave, but you couldn't help but smirk knowin that she had to stay just to get paid. You casted a glance at Meulin, who was looking at you curiosity, and the menu wasn't there, but in the waitress's arms.

"Waterever the gill across from me got," You ordered, turnin to look back at Meulin, after you passed the menu to the waitress. She looked pleased that she didn't have to be there and ran off to whatever she had to be at. You reached your hand out, waitin for her to grab your hand. She smiled and grabbed it, your fingers twinin together with hers. Her skin felt soft and you loved how tender her fingers felt against yours. You brought her hand to your mouth and kissed it, before releasin it. When you looked at her, she was blushin, and took her hand onto her lap, before turnin away from you.

"I'm surprised mew wanted to cat what I cat," She whispered, turning to look at the door. You raised an eyebrow at her, but you couldn't help a smirk that spread on your face. You tapped the table and smiled at her.

"I like everythin you do, no matter how craysea it is," You replied, smiling softly at her. She blushed even harder and flashed another small smile at you. For the rest of the date, both of you sat in silence. When the food came, you ate it quietly, tryin to not look at her, but she was so beautiful. You ate quickly and paid the check when it was time to leave. You held out your arm and she latched on, leanin against you.

"Thank mew fur taking me, Meenah," She whispered in your ear and kissed your cheek. You felt your cheeks blush up and you know you had the stupidest smile ever, but you didn't care. Meulin just kissed you, and that was the only thin you could ever ask for.


	5. Kissing

You were currently sitting on your new matesprite's lap, your arms wrapped around her neck, and her own arms wrapped around your waist. You were somewhat pressed against her, your lips pressing against hers. You felt her tongue swipe a little against your bottom lip, which you opened your mouth, allowing her tongue to slink into your mouth. You let out a purr from the back of your throat as your tongues fought, trying to see who'll be dominate.

You were pushed back against her, your chest squeezing hers, which you didn't mind. You felt one of her hands bolt upward, her hand sneaking up your back, and lightly grasping your hair. She didn't pull, she just twined her fingers into your hair, showing a sign of affection, something she didn't show in front of anybody. Your fingers on her neck lightly pushed against the skin, enjoying how soft it was. Meenah's tongue finally pinned your own and lightly flecked around your mouth, exploring it. You broke the kiss, saliva connecting our mouths. You slipped your right hand down and placed it on her right breast, your fingers gripping the clothing.

She arched an eyebrow at you, a smirk playing on her face. You rolled your eyes and scooted closer to her, pulling her closer. She nuzzled into your chest, before turning her head up to kiss at your neck, nibbling on the curve of it. You bared your neck, allowing her full access to it. She kissed the sides of your neck, at times lightly grazing her teeth against the sides. She stopped and kissed you on your mouth again, pushing your head back to her. You kissed her back, nibbling her bottom lip, ready to go another round with her.


End file.
